


Prompts!

by txmlinsonw



Category: The Walking Dead & Related Fandoms, The Walking Dead (Comics), The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Angst, Dirty Talk, Emotions, F/M, Fluff, Love, Negan Being Negan, Smut, anything you want - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-20
Updated: 2018-04-20
Packaged: 2019-04-25 11:07:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14377365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/txmlinsonw/pseuds/txmlinsonw
Summary: Hey! Here you can send me prompts, since I am currently having trouble with getting ideas. Anything you want!





	Prompts!

Hey you!

First, if you haven't read any of my stories maybe you should ;) 

Second, here you can give me prompts to write! I don't expect much people giving me ideas but one or two will do. 

As you can see, I only do Negan x Female Character. Now that's because I don't know how to write MxM smut, but if it's something fuffly or sad, don't be scared to comment your Male Character!

Anything you want, I will write. As long as I find it interesting, of course.

I also speak spanish and some french in case you want the characters to have another nationality. 

I will wait impatiently!

Lots of love ❤️ 

 


End file.
